


ninety days

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Bellamy curls his hand into a fist against the door, anger and sorrow coursing through him. He can hear the tears in her voice, and it makes him want to punch the wood. Maybe that would hurt less than hearing Clarke cry in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ninety days

**Author's Note:**

> 'i love you' prompt challenge: "22. muffled from the other side of the door"

_“I’m sorry.”_   


Bellamy curls his hand into a fist against the door, anger and sorrow coursing through him. He can hear the tears in her voice, and it makes him want to punch the wood. Maybe that would hurt less than hearing Clarke cry in the hallway.

Three months she’s been gone, but her almost-empty shampoo bottles still sit in the shower, her forgotten easel is still folded up in the corner of the living room, and her old medical school books are still packed up in the boxes she never came for. Clarke is still everywhere in this apartment that they used to share, the apartment he couldn’t bare to move out of even though his sister and Miller begged him repeatedly to.

 _She didn’t leave_ , he argued whenever they brought it up. _I let her go._

Except now that she is back, he can’t bring himself to flip the deadbolt. He can’t bring himself to unlock the door. But then she says those two words: _I’m sorry_ , and his hand inches closer to the switch.

“I’m sorry for leaving–for leaving you.”  


Her breath hitches one more time, as if to speak again, and then–

“I love you.”  


He was already turning the lock by the time the words came out, and when he opens the door, he sees her: red eyes, blotchy cheeks, wearing his college sweatshirt that she stole and a messy bun that looks like she’s run her hand over one too many times. Clarke hiccups and repeats those magic words again: _I love you, and I’m sorry._

Bellamy steps back, hand still on the door, and as he reads the caution and apology and sincereity in her eyes, he sighs. He moves aside. He lets her in.


End file.
